Phoenix Angelique: Ace Attorney Alternate Story
by Belle-Angelique-Papillion
Summary: What will the story of Phoenix Wright be when the beautiful daughter of the President comes in and changes things? This is a retelling of Phoenix Wright but with a new character... WARNING: Lemon and a lot of sex! OC x Phoenix, OC x Edgeworth, OC x Manfred von Karma, OC x Judge, OC x Dahlia's dad


**WORNING: LEMON and OC! you have BEEN WORNED!**

do NOT wright bad review just because IT HAS LEMON bECUASE I ALREADY SAID IT. THANKS AND GOD DAY.

story begin here

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a dark and stormy night when a man named FRANK SAHWIT was killed by a womyn named Cindy Stone. Cindy Stone was ugly woman with disgusting knotted brown hair and ugly face. She decided to blame the crime on her neighbor, Larry Butt because he was passing with innocent blossoming steps outside the door.

"Hee hee hee, said Cindy Stone" said Cindy Stone when the evil master mind plan blossomed in her mind like thousands of tiny hell flowers (also known as higanbana). She wrote the name "LARRY BUTT" on a pieces of a parchment and leave it on the crime scene. Nobody will suspect her now!

The next day, Larry Butt was kidnapped by the police for the murder of FRANK SAHWIT.

"It was not me, Larry cried" with tears drizzling down his face like a raindrop. But the police never listened to him.

During the trial a beautiful man named Phoenix Arizona Wright was defending the culprit Larry Butt because they were childhood friends. but then Phoenick was going to lose, when suddenly there was a shout of OBJECTION! in the crouton room, which created an alarming feeling in the court room because everyone was surprised

There was a beautiful girl who step into the courtroom. She had long flowering hair that is beautiful in color and big eyes that gloom like Jewels. It is like the Crown Jewel of the Queen of england (whose name is Victoria). Her name is Angelique Cameron and she is the daughter of the president David Cameron of Los Angelis. She is also a powerful lawyer known as the "most beautiful and talents lawyer in the croutroom". However she has never been to a trial because she is only a 15 year old student at the university of French, where she studxies French.

"see vous plait" she said and pouted out an evidence which proved the truth of the crime. "Larry Butt IS NOT THE CRIMINOL. IT IS... CINDY STONE!"

cindy STONE screamed with the screeching voice of the witch known as the wild wild west. But it is too late, she was kidnapped by the police. Finally Larry Butt is free!

"Thank you, how can i repay you beautiful lawyer,, said Phoneix".

"I always do this ther is no need to tahnk me" said ANgelique with a smelling face as she blushed. Angelique is a good skill girl but she is still only young and a shy maiden with blushing rosy face, she feel embarrassed and she put her hands over her breasts.

Just then phoenxi grabbed her breasts and massage it. She scream in surprise and moaned! She could feel the milk rushing through her breasts. The feeling was so good, she does not knkow what to do!

"N-No... yamero, stop," she whisper tightly. "We are still in public..."

"I just want to tank you for helping me" whisper Phoenix Naruhobo, "Thank you beautriful Angel."

"I-Iyaaa," she whisper to herself. Then Phoenix pulled off her dress with force and she is all naked except for her thigh high socks, showing off her beautiful pussy dripping with zucchini juice from all the excited feelings she has, and her pussy bloomed in shape of a sunflower.

Phoenix took two fingers from his bag and put them into her special place and pump them inside out. Her member began dripping with honey and Phoenix's sausage also became harder.

"N-No..." whisper Angelique but she likes the feeling of tornados going through her skin, it was amazingness.

"I want to put it inszide you," said Beatnix, and took out his wiener. Angelique gasp - it was so big!

Then phoenix put his cucumber inside Angelique and she gasp, and moan, because it was so big size. She is also a virgin but not anymore because phoenix big croak has burst through her maidenhood in an explosion of fireworks. He came inside her belly and it was like milk.

What is going to happne now? Will Phoenxi and Angleique now marry? ?STAY TUNED!

 **ENDING NOTE: NOTE ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18!**


End file.
